Survive the Night
by SadieStone
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi is attacked and killed, his past comes to play. Hondo the Pirate is taken to none other than Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For each time one of the 'players' dies when playing the 'game' a new one is choosen, but not only the Fazbear's are in Obi-Wan's past. Including's Five Nights At Freddy's and Star Wars
1. Chapter 1

He cried out as the blast entered his heart. He fell to his knees. He fell to the ground.

"Kenobi…." Haundo said sadly, pulling his blaster back to him "Why did you make me do it." He stiffened as he felt something sharp press into the small of his back. "That wasn't smart of ye' laddie" A soft voice said. The pirate accent was stronger than his own. It slightly frightened him.

"What you've done is unacceptable!" A female voice cried. He flinched when a blonde haired girl, about Kenobi's age, maybe a year or two younger, appeared there. She was beyond pissed, by pride getting better of him, Haundo flirted with her. "And what have I done that is unacceptable my sweet?" He asked, attempting to each up and cup her face, but a hand caught his own, and he looked over to see a male there. His hair was deepish purple, his suit purple, everything about him but his skin was a perfect purple. He looked back to the female, and everything about her, but her eyes purple. Her eyes were a bright green.

He turned around and saw another male. This one wore a perfect Pirate uniform, his hand actually replaced with a hook! His hair was a bright red, his eyes a shocking yellow His left boot was missing, showing a metal leg, which made Haundo whistle low. "Nice foot" He noted. The hook, now in his stomach, pressed inwards.

"Call down, Foxy" The purple man said. He got right in Hondo's face. "You didn't play by the rules. Where we come from, you break the rules, and you'll be reprogrammed. But we can't do it without the boss. And thanks to _you_ we have to bring you the marionette!" All of them glared at him as they turned and walked to Kenobi's still form. The female knelt down and looked up at - who Haundo assumed was - Foxy. "Keep him there. We have to make sure boss doesn't want anything before we have our own fun" She growled. "Aye, good thoughts, Chica." He agreed, pushing Haundo into a sitting position.

Haundo grinned at Chica "Chica huh? Beautiful name" "Don't flirt with me. I've got a boyfriend." She said, running her fingers through Kenobi's hair. "Kenobi?" Hondo asked, confused. "Oh, gosh, no." She laughed. "He's like a brother to me. The Pirate at your back is my fox" She winked at Foxy who blushed and looked away.

"Stop flirting and help me." the purple one said, coming back after a moment of being gone. "Marionette will be here in a minute. We have to turn him over, so he can replace his soul through the wound." "It scares me to think this once happened to all of us, and now again boss." Chica whispered, too low for Haundo to hear. "Bonnie, what if it won't work?" Chica asked as they carefully turned Kenobi's body over. "It'll work, sis" He grinned, ruffling her hair.

Haundo watched carefully as another person came up, this one with black hair and purple lines going down from it's eyes to it's mouth, which almost seemed to be permanently smiling. It wore all black with a few white lines here and there. "Hey Bon" He said, kneeling in the way of Hondo's view.

"It won't be hard." He said after a moment. "His soul's still holding on. I think he realized what was gonna happen so he prepared himself."

One minute. Two minutes.

Such silence as Haundo had never heard ensued as they all waited for something…

A gasp of air shocked Haundo and a shriek of happiness. "You're back! You're back!" Chica laughed, throwing her arms around something Haundo couldn't see.

That is until the black haired one moved.


	2. Welcome Back Kenobi

Haundo cried out in shock as he saw Kenobi sitting up, rubbing the spot his wound had once been. Kenobi stood effortlessly and Bonnie clapped him on the back. "Nice to see you boss" He grinned. "Stop calling me that" he said. There were differences about the Jedi that Haundo immediately noticed. His hair seemed to be longer, now his bangs seemed to hang in his eyes lightly, and the back touched his collar.

His armor was gone, replaced with a pure brown suit. On top of his head was a black top hat that somehow didn't fall off as he brushed off his suit. "So... What. Just. Happened." He said. His voice commanding. Like a leader. An alpha.

"He shot you." Chica said, casting an angry glare at him. "Yes.. I got that myself." He said, a light chuckle in his voice as he fixed his cuffs. He finally turned to Haundo, and he saw that Kenobi's eyes glew an eerie blue..

"Question is- why did he not play fair?" He asked. One hand was behind his back, the other one with a single finger placed on his chin. It was then Haundo noticed that he had white gloves on. An image of those very gloves and that very suit covered in blood flashed through Hondo's mind, making him glup.

"You mean…?" Haundo asked, completely confused. "You. Shot. Me." Kenobi said, fixing his glove and placing a finger below Hondo's chin, lifting it to make Haundo look at him square in the eyes. So close to those eyes give Haundo goosebumps and the shivers. "Well, you had a lightsaber-"

_Slap!_

Haundo lifted a hand to his offended cheek and looked at Bonnie with a shocked look. "Calm, Bonnie" Kenobi said, calmly. "He's a pirate. He is forgetful." A growl emanated from behind Haundo from Foxy and all three of the ones in front of him laughed. "Don't say you aren't forgetful, Fox." Chica laughed.

"Shut yer mouths." He muttered.

"Might I ask why I was slapped?" Haundo asked slowly. Kenobi jumped slightly then laughed, placing one hand behind his back, then other placing it to his heart. "Oh, I'm being so uncivilized. Foxy, let the poor man up. This is no way to treat a friend!" He smiled.

And just like that, the others smiled as well. Their smiles were so kind, and nice, that it was scary…

Kenobi offered his hand to Haundo, who took it hesitantly and stood. Once he was up, Obi-Wan place a finger across his own lips. "Don't say anything, friend" He said, still smiling. "I wanna show you something _cool_!" He covered Hondo's eyes with his hands.


	3. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!

When Honda was able to see again, instead of the planet he was on, now he was in a strange restaurant. "Welcome to Freddy FazBear's Pizzeria!" Obi-Wan said, holding up his arms proudly. "Here, my name is Freddy Fazbear, and and guess what? We're gonna play a game! You'll stay in the security office. It's been so long since we've had someone to play with! Here's the rules, no leaving the office. You do-" He suddenly became very quiet, and very angry. "And you won't ever see daylight again"

And just like that he was cheerful again. He held up a second finger "Rule number two! This building has limited power. You run out, you lose! You don't and you reach 6 Am before we catch you, you get to come back tomorrow!" He once again, turned threatening. "And you _will_ come back." He turned curious. Like a small child. "Right?"

"Uh, of course!" He said. And he actually meant it. What just happened, everything that was happening, scared him more than life. "Yay!" He smiled, tilting his head to the side, a wide smile on his face. "Now, Rule Number three: You can't defend yourself when we catch you. Bonnie and Chica will most likely pounce you. Foxy is _really_ competitive, and will come running down the hallway if you don't keep an eye on Pirate's cove, and me? I'll leave the stage when I want."

He got closer, a smirk of teetering on becoming insane stretching across his face. "I like to watch my prey. See how well they do, before I pouce myself." He turned around, walking towards the stage, standing in between where Bonnie and Chica stood, both their heads drooping, their eyes closed, their arms limp. Like they were robots that had been powered off. "You've got two days before they games start. Each night at 12AM, you'll be brought here. If you can survive for five nights, then you can come back for a sixth, then a seventh, when you can tell us how much you want each of us to try and catch you. But most people don't make it past the first night."

Hondo's small smile disappeared fast.

"Oh, and one last can tell anyone you want. The more people the merrier! But don't bring anyone you'd want to see again.." He placed a finger to his lips "It's too easy to lose what you love here" He became relaxed, his arms becoming limp. "See you in two days, Night Guard." He whispered, before his head fell forwards, his eyes closing and Haundo saw no more…

Haundo groaned as he sat up. Where was he now? "Good." A voice said. "You're awake." He looked over to see _Anakin Skywalker!_ "Skywalker!" He gasped. "You'll never believe what just happened!" Before he could continue, Anakin held up a lightsaber.

_Kenobi's Lightsaber!_

"Where-" "Beside where we found you!" Anakin said. "Haundo, i'ma just ask once. Where is my master?"

And so Haundo told him. He knew it sounded absolutely ridiculous, and he could tell from the look on Anakin's face he didn't believe him. "Believe me or not, but that is what happened. And before you point it out, yes, I shot Kenobi. But they brought him back!" "Why should I believe something so ridiculous?" Anakin demanded.

He sighed. "Alright. In two days, I'ma be brought back there. I'll take a holocom with me. Record the entire thing. If I don't make it out, that thing probably will. If you don't see me at 6AM in three days, then Kenobi and his friends got me." "If I don't see you at 6AM in three days, then I'ma assume you ran away." He replied.

"Assume what you want, but I am terrified. His emotions… He went from so excited and cheerful to so deadly. His eyes glew like glow in the dark paint, and they were scary! His hair was so much longer, and that hat!" He shivered. "The entire look of him gave me the jeebies."

Anakin frowned. It sounded so outlandish, but somehow, he could almost see it….


	4. Time to Play

Hondo sat listening to the recording. Checking on the four who'd brought him here periodically. When he heard about the limited power, he smacked his forehead. "Of course. Kenobi told you that! Calm down Hondo…"

Surprisingly, nothing happened until about three. When Hondo pulled back up the camera after not checking it for a few minutes, he flinched. The bunny was gone! "Bonnie" He cursed, flipping through the camera's quickly. When he pressed backstage, he jumped and almost dropped the screen. "Gah! Okay. In the dark, that person, animatronic, thing is _a lot_ creepier." He shivered. Bonnie switched between the backstage and the dining hall a few times, until he suddenly disappeared, the camera's going out.

Not risking it, Hondo slammed down the doors, panting until the camera's came back on. Bonnie was gone. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Hondo cursed. He flipped through them fast, before finally finding the bunny at the camera right outside his door!

Checking back up on the other two, he found they were still on stage, and opened his right door. He checked on Bonnie again.

He was gone.

His hand shaking, Hondo reached over and opened the door, and turned on the light.

Bonnie!

Quicker than a Jedi, Hondo slammed back down the door, falling backwards from fear. The look of raw anger and hatred in that mans eyes… Hondo picked himself back up, checking other two.

One was missing.

"Chica!" He gasped. Luckily, she was in the restroom, the first one he checked, so it didn't waste any needed power. Checking the time, he cursed to himself. It _just_ turned five! He only has 8% left! "I'm so dead" He groaned. He checked to make sure the holo recorder was still going. Happily, it still was.

Checking his left door light, he didn't see any shadows or reflections, so he opened the door and found happily that Bonnie was gone.

Checking the camera however, he found the damned bunny was still right behind his door in the camera. "You guys are relentless" He groaned. Checking on Chica, he flinched as he saw her right in the hallway outside his right door. "I'm surrounded. Great!"

The power went out.

"Shit!" He yelled. He heard footsteps and turned, terrified to see it was _Freddy_. Not Obi-Wan Kenobi. But Freddy Fazbear. His eyes glew in the darkness, flickering to the tune that came out of no where. They flickered out.

Heavy footsteps. Coming closer.

"_You lose Hondo"_

* * *

><p>The Jedi council sat in horror as they watched the hologram that had been sent to them suddenly. Anakin gasped as he saw the look of utter terror on the pirates face. The yell of horror as everything suddenly darkened around him. They heard.. Music?<p>

The hologram of Hondo disappeared, but they could still hear. Footsteps. Then a familiar voice.

"_You lose Hondo." _

It flickered back on at Hondo's scream of terror and pain. They watched in terror and horror as their one and only Obi-Wan Kenobi ripped out his throat with his teeth. Three more came in, with a suit. Obi-Wan's white gloves became stained red. His suit because ruined with blotches of blood.

They slowly and almost effortlessly stuffed Hondo into the suit. Which they could see was filled to the brim with razor sharp crossbeams and wires. They stuffed a bears head onto Hondo's and his eyes suddenly popped out the front. At the end of it, all four people were covered from head to toe in blood, the suit was dripping blood and mucus. "I'm sorry Hondo." Obi-Wan said. "But you ran out of power. You lost the game."

Obi-Wan suddenly turned to the Hologram. "Hm. He seemed to have been recording." His speech was formal. Light. Like their wasn't blood dripping from his mouth from where he tore out Hondo's throat. Like there wasn't bloody thickly coating his gloves. His suit.

"Hello to whomever he wanted to send this too." He said, pleasantly. "If you're seeing this video, one of you will be here tomorrow. One of you will play in our games. We have plenty of suits. If that person dies, then another will be chosen. There's no way to escape this. So let me ask you this:" An insane smile came over his face, the blood, his glowing eyes, his blood stained teeth. They bore into their very souls. "Who's ready for Freddy?"


	5. Ahsoka's Turn

The next day, one of the Jedi trainees went missing. He didn't return. On reviewing the recording he'd done, they'd found the pirate animatronic Foxy had gotten him, not even his Jedi reflexes could have saved him.

Ahsoka sat in her room, silently. She'd known for a while that everyone had a dark side. A secret that haunted them forever. And this was Obi-Wan's. Many Jedi demanded he be removed from the council. He be removed from being a Jedi totally. Ahsoka knew it was something deeper than just killing insanely. If that was the case, Obi-Wan would have gone insane _long_ ago. It was something darker. Something deeper than that. She sighed, and then suddenly yawned.

A deep drowsiness overcame her senses. She laid down, her eyes closing, her world going black.

Ahsoka groaned as she sat up. In a chair. In an office.

"Oh no" She breathed. She was the next 'player in the game'! Quickly, she grabbed her holo recorder and set it up. "I've been chosen for the games. I hope I survive" she whispered to the recording. The phone rang and she knew to listen, whilst checking the cameras.

One thing caught her eye. It seemed like someone else was in here with her. Not a animatronic. But a person. She checked all of the cameras. There! In the parts and service room! Who is that?

He turned to her. She couldn't see his eyes, but she could see his smile. Evil. Sadistic. Killing. He turned from the room and sprinted. Terrified, Ahsoka found he was sprinting to _her_! She lunged for the door button but he slid through before she could close it.

"Well hello there, _Child_" He laughed. He pulled a knife from his back pocket. "Why don't we _play_?" Swallowing hard, Ahsoka tried to push him farther back from her with the Force, but apparently, the Force didn't work here. "Sorry" She said. "I'm already in a game. Playing with Freddy and Friends." She laughed, nervously.

He laughed as well "Yes… I used to play with them too… How annoying Children are. Their screams for mercy are just so stupid. Why can't they just die silently and cleanly? None of his fighting nonsense." Her blood running cold, Ahsoka remembered what he'd said. _Hello Child_. He killed children. He called her a child.

He was going to kill her.

He lunged for her, and in the tight space of the office, she couldn't dodge well. Terrified, she screamed. "_Obi-Wan!_"

The man knocked her to the ground. The knife over her heart. Ready to kill.

_Freddy's POV (Third Person)_

Freddy's eyes shot open at the scream. Why was he still asleep? Everyone else is at their places. Why is there screaming? "_Obi-Wan!"_ Freddy flinched. In inner voice within him called out for the person - by the sound of it a female - who called his name. "_Ahsoka!" _He yelled. Because Obi-Wan was apart of Freddy, Freddy saw a flash of what the girl looked like. She was young. Just into her teens.

He smelt something in the air. A familiar smell. "The Purple Man!" He gasped. All at once, the other three animatronics woke. "_Save her!"_ Obi-Wan yelled. "_She's my friend! Help her! Help Ahsoka!" _"Shut it, Obi-Wan" Freddy grunted, hopping down from the stage, "Of course I'll help her"

They all ran to the room.

Freddy's eyes widened. "Don't think about it!" He yelled as the man who killed Obi-Wan all of those years ago lunged for her.

Taken by shock, she failed to fight, as he pushed her to the ground, but this time, Obi-Wan was determined to fight for his friends, when he failed all those years ago. Using the Force, he lifted him off of her, and threw him against the wall. "Bonnie, Chica, Foxy." They all looked at him, their eyes suddenly having a strange glow it it.

He bent down, helping Ahsoka sit up as she mended her now bruised shoulders. He covered her eyes with his hand. At times such as this, Obi-Wan and Freddy's voices mixed. Complete at ease with the other. Both only having the want to protect the young girl in front of them.

"_Bon Appetit." _


End file.
